K-On Of The Dead
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired from the manga/anime High School of the Dead, classes at Sakuragaoka High is business as usual, but suddenly a zombie apocalypse struck Tokyo, and Sakuragaoka High is in crisis and chaos! The Light Music Club members scrambled to escape the chaos, whilst Satoshi, who happened to pass by, aids Tsumugi in escaping and struggle to search for their relatives and friends.
1. Prelude To Campus Chaos

**K-On! Of The Dead**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**K-On!**_ is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation  
_**High School of the Dead **_is owned by Daisuke Sato and Madhouse Entertainment

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another K-ON fic, and here an idea popped into my head as I decided to do an experimental story which I felt is something new, and intriguing, which began a few weeks following New Year's Day, when I was watching some downloaded anime that I saved on my smartphone, and while I re-watched the two seasons of K-On, I accidentally opened the folder where other anime series is stored, in which I saw another anime that I recently saved

And upon watching that other anime, it inspired me to come up with a story that I feel is somewhat new as most of the K-On fanfics are featured mostly in romance and slice of life type of stories, and it made me wonder if this experimental story I made would clique with the readers.

This anime that inspired me to make this fic is from _**High School of the Dead**_. Yup, this, I believe, would be the first K-On fic that features some horror and survival elements, as the light music club members are now going to try and survive a situation that came unexpectedly.

While this fic features the core main characters, it will also feature mostly Tsumugi and Satoshi pairings, and while this fic is M-rated for horror and some violence, there will be some love scenes later on.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 1: **_**_Kyanpasukaosu e no Jokyoku_**

Sakuragaoka High. It was a typical day as classes is currently ongoing and things went well without problems, as the students are inside their classrooms, taking notes, some are listening to lectures, and others are at the field, attending PE classes. It was indeed a typical day and so far everything went smoothly for hours till late afternoon arrived.

There you can see that classes are over some of the students are leaving the school while others head for their respective clubs to attend club activities, which is a staple of extra-curricular activities that is part of Sakuragaoka High ever since the school started its operations.

The various clubs are now undergoing activities where its members are participating in various activities that is in line to that respective club. The clubs in question are identified as:

\- Light Music Club

\- Occult Club

\- Tennis Club

\- Judo Club

\- Volleyball Club

\- Mio Akiyama Fan Club

The scene shifts at the music room located at the 3rd floor of the school, where it houses the Light Music Club, and there you can see that Yui Hirasawa, 2nd year student, and Azusa Nakano, 1st year student, are currently the only club members to arrive, and there Azusa is giving Yui some lessons on maintaining the guitar and teaching her how to increase the guitar's performance.

While Azusa is a bit bewildered at her senpai's seemingly lack of musical knowledge, she is surprised at how Yui is able to produce music from her guitar, and when Yui began tuning her guitar, it produced a PERFECT PITCH, surprising the 1st yesr student as she saw that Yui's guitar does not have a tuner, and she asked her senpai if she really is plain amazing or the exact opposite.

"P-perfect pitch?"

"Huh?"

"Yui-senpai…"

"What is it, Azu-nyan?"

"Do you really know how to pitch your guitar?"

"Well…"

"Are you..?"

"…"

By then, Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama, both 2nd year students, arrived, where you can see Mio feeling restless as she felt that she is being stalked, which Ritsu tells her to stop acting like a nervous wreck, reasoning that there are no suspicious persons inside the school, which Mio debunked, saying that shr feels that someone is watching her every move.

Ritsu giggled and suggested that perhaps members of the Akiyama Fan Club are just watching her, which Mio begged Ritsu to do something about it, much to the drummer's exasperation, telling her to accept and accommodate her ADMIRERS, which Mio appeared hesitant to do so.

"Come on, Mio."

"Huh?"

"Accept it."

"About…?"

"Your admirers want to get close to you…"

"I rather not!"

"That's reality…"

"You're not helping, Ritsu!"

By then Tsumugi Kotobuki came in, and thus the Hokago Tea Time is completed, and the five members appeared to be ready for today's practice, yet problem persists as Mio begged Ritsu to do something about the perceived stalkers, which Ritsu reiterated that it could be the fan club members wanting to get a glimpse of Mio, which the bassist said that she does not want to entertain them as it would only bring more unwanted attention.

"Come on, Mio."

"Huh?"

"Accept it."

"Eh…?"

"Your admirers really admired you and want you to entertain them…"

"I rather not!"

"That's reality…"

"You're not helping, Ritsu!"

At this point, an unexpected visitor came, which turns out to be Satoshi Tainaka, Ritsu's younger brother, aged 13, and he came here as Ritsu requested that he bring an item to her which he obliges, and there Ritsu thanked her while Mio greeted him and asked if he came here all the way from middle school, which he nodded.

"Satoshi…"

"Yes, Mio-san?"

"Did you came all the way here from your school…?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your effort."

"It's nothing."

"Why not have tea with us?"

"Really…?"

Due to Ritsu and Mio being childhood friends since primary school, Mio knew Satoshi ever since he was born, so he is friends with her, but when Ritsu introduced Satoshi to the rest of the light music club, specifically Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa, he became somewhat shy, but bowed to them as courtesy, and there Tsumugi said that the tea and snacks are ready.

As everyone dig in, Satoshi stayed at the couch as he does not want to bother his elder sister and her friends having a club moment. However, Tsumugi sat beside him, offering him a cup of tea and some snacks, which Satoshi was a bit surprised, but at the same time he was drawn by her gentle demeanor and charm.

"Satoshi-kun."

"Huh?"

"Here…have a cup of tea and some snacks."

"Um…thanks."

"There's no need to be shy."

"W-well…"

"Let's get along. We're your sister's friends…and that makes you our friend."

"O-okay…"

Although blushing, he nevertheless thanked her for the offer, and out of curiosity, Tsumugi began chatting with the younger boy, and surprisingly, Satoshi's shyness slowly faded as he began to warm up towards her, finding her demeanor relaxing as if she were like an elder sister whose personality is different from Ritsu's.

Likewise, Tsumugi slowly developed an interest in Satoshi, as this was the first time she conversed with a boy who is quite close to her age despite him being three years younger than her (Tsumugi is 16 while Satoshi is 13), and since she does not have a male relative in her home, she is taken in by Satoshi's innocence and being innocent, and the two tens steadily got along well.

The other Light music club members stealthily noticed it, and Ritsu smirked as she is pleased to see her little brother chatting with a girl, as she and Mio knows that he is shy when it comes to other girls, and she wondered if he developed a crush on Tsumugi, which Mio dismisses such speculation. Ritsu then suggested that they spy on the two, which Mio pinched Ritsu's cheek while verbally opposing such ideas, stating that it will only discourage Satoshi and tells her to let the two have a private conversation.

"That's enough, Ritsu."

"Ow!"

"Let your brother talk with Mugi."

"But I want to get closer…"

"We can watch from here."

"Can't I place a microphone…"

"No."

"Come on…"

Likewise, Yui is also curious and wants to spy on Tsumugi and Satoshi, but Azusa also tells her senpai to leave them alone, as doing so would be rude to them, but Yui childishly said that it is not, which caused the two to bicker in a low-voiced way.

"That's enough, Yui-senpai."

"But, Azu-nyan…!"

"Let your Ritsu-senpai's brother talk with Mugi."

"But I want to get closer…"

"We can watch from here."

"Can't I peer a little closer…"

"No."

"Come on…"

By then, Ui Hirasawa and Jun Suzuki, Azusa's classmates, came to the club to give Azusa something, and yet the two were surprised to see Tsumugi talking to Satoshi, and the two 1st year students apologized if they came in and interrupted their MOMENT.

There Satoshi's shyness came back while Tsumugi smiled and invited the two to have tea with the light music club members, which Jun eagerly accepted as she joins in, while Ui gives Yui an item she intend to give earlier, and there Tsumugi invited Satoshi to join the others at the table, which he was hesitant at first, but she gently said that this is a good way for him to overcome his shyness when he is with other girls.

"Satoshi-kun."

"Huh?"

"Here…have a seat, come join us."

"Um…uh..."

"There's no need to be shy."

"W-well…"

"Let's get along. We're your sister's friends…and that makes you our friend. So come here and join us."

"O-okay…"

Satoshi was eventually persuaded and joined the other girls, and there Mio helped him overcome his shyness and slowly opened up in the conversation, where Jun remarked that his eyes are somewhat IDENTICAL to Ritsu's, which Ritsu said it is all in the Tainaka gene, hence she said that Satoshi is quite similar to her.

Satoshi mumbled in rebuttal and there his elder sister trapped him in a headlock and the two began to bicker, telling her to let go, and she said that he is showing insubordination towards his elder sister, sparking a rather hilarious scene between the two siblings.

"You naughty boy!"

"Hey!"

"How dare you mock your elder sister?"

"I did not!"

"Then why mumble behind my back?"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

As Mio tried to pry the two siblings apart while the rest stared in bewilderment, Tsumugi watches on, her eyes gaze at Satoshi, in which she finds him…interesting. Though he is only 13, and narrowly an inch shorter than Azusa, Satoshi was good-looking, if not cute, and this made her feel interested towards him, and this made her feel that she wants to get to know more about Satoshi.

Jun and Ui took note of this and she whispered to Ui about it and is told that perhaps because Tsumugi probably never had a male relative at her house, being an only child and all, but Jun said that she sensed a ROMANTIC spark between the two, which Ui said that it is unlikely at this time.

"Eh?"

"That's what I think, Ui."

"I don't think that's the case, Jun..."

"Look, Mugi-senpai is staring at that boy..."

"Well..."

"I think that she took a liking to him."

"You think so?"

"That's what I believe..."

By then Nodoka Manabe came and blinked her eyes at the scene she just saw and asked if she is interrupting anything, which caused Ritsu, Satoshi, Mio, Yui and Azusa to stop and stared in silence and embarrassment, and things slowly went back to normal.

-x-

After school, the light music club members are seen leaving the school grounds, with Ui and Satoshi in tow, and most of them laughed at what went on earlier at the club room, but then they noticed that Tsumugi and Satoshi are a bit ahead of them and are seen chatting, where you can see Satoshi getting used to Tsumugi's presence and are getting along quite well.

As they came across a few corners, they saw a man carrying a placard which says ARMEGEDDON IS FAST APPROACHING, which made Tsumugi wondered if the protester is serious about it, which Satoshi tells her to just ignore it as there is no way someone would predict a scenario like that, and said that they should just enjoy life to the fullest.

"Really, Satoshi-kun?"

"Yeah."

"And I thought soothsayers..."

"We're in the 21st century. Even Nostradamus had no place in this era."

"..."

"Let's just enjoy life to the fullest."

"You're right."

""

Tsumugi smiled and hugged the younger boy in an affectionate way, causing Satoshi to blush deeply, as this was the first time that a girl, other than Ritsu, hugged him, while at the same time he could feel her breast pressing his upper chest, while her body scent smelled good.

Ritsu then teased Satoshi that he might get a nose bleed, which caused the two siblings to bicker aloud, much to Mio's exasperation, seeing that Ritsu triggered a scene at an open area, and tells her to knock it off.

After that, everyone went separate ways, with the Hirasawa siblings went to another direction, with Tsumugi, Azusa and Mio leaving as well, and the Tainaka siblings were the last to leave. As they are walking, the man with the placard approached them and insisted that the WORLD IS COMING to an end, which Ritsu tells the man to leave her and Satoshi alone, but the man is persistent and pleaded to her to heed his warning.

But siblings ignored him as they left.

"Please heed my warning!"

"..."

"..."

"The end of the world is at hand!"

"..."

"..."

"Death to those who ignore me!"

"..."

"..."

As Ritsu and Satoshi walked away, the man is left behind, and he was somewhat despondent, seeing that no one is taking him seriously. By then a group of delinquent students came, and seeing the man carrying a placard, they decided to torment him so as to cement their status as a feared group, and they dragged the man towards an alley and started to bully him.

"No! Don't! the end of the world is at hand!"

"Yeah, and it'll be the end of you!"

"Take that!"

"And that!"

"Die!"

"Ha-ha! Look! He's dead already…and I wasn't even sweating…!"

"Hey…he's really dead…"

"So? The dead tale no…what the…?"

After a few minutes, the scene slowly fade away, as minutes passed yet not a single person came out of the alley and the atmosphere went eerily silent.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, but then the end of this chapter hints that something is amiss…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The main story finally commences…and our K-On! characters are about to face SOMETHING…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	2. Chaos In The Campus

**K-On Of The Dead**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**K-On! **_is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation  
_**High School Of The Dead **_is owned by Daisuke Satori and Madhouse Entertainment

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the main story commences and this is where the terror begin and soon the K-On casts would find themselves in danger…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Kyanpasu no kaosu**_

Two days later, Satoshi had a day-off and is enjoying his time at his home, playing his Playstation 4, which is about a horror game similar to Resident Evil, and as he is playing, he noticed that an item is sprawled on the floor, and upon closer inspection, he realized that it belonged to Ritsu, and he sighed in annoyance that she forgot to take it with her to school.

By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller is Ritsu and she requested to Satoshi to bring it here at Sakuragaoka High, and the younger brother whined as he complained that she always forget to bring the important stuffs.

"Geez, nee-chan! Why do you always forget to take your stuff with you?"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"I'm supposed to be taking a day-off!"

"Sorry, sorry…just bring it to school and you can have the rest of the day off…"

"Seriously!"

"Pretty please!"

"Geez…"

"Heh-heh…"

Ritsu chuckled in an embarrassed tone and pleaded that he bring it at school, which he whined some more before eventually being persuaded to do as requested, provided that she promised to be more careful next time, as he wanted to enjoy his day-off, which she promised that she will be more careful the next time around.

Oh, fine!"

"Thanks!"

"Geez…just be more careful next time!"

"I will …"

"I got the item…"

"Just bring it to my classroom and…"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

After that, Satoshi saved his game, turn off the appliances and boarded his bicycle and head off to his elder sister's school, taking the item with him and hoped that he finished his errand and get back home to resume playing the game.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at Sakuragaoka High, where Satoshi came and is walking the hallway where he is looking for the classroom where Ritsu is at, and he mentally sighed as the girls there are staring at him, some are bemused to see how cute he looked, while others are wary, as they sensed that he might be here for a suspicious reason.

Moreover, members of the Mio Akiyama Fan Club began to suspect that Satoshi might be here to find Mio and do something perverted to her, and Satoshi can hear them whispering, like plotting to chase him away to protect their IDOL.

"That boy…"

"I bet he's here to take Mio-senpai's VIRGINITY…"

"No way!"

"We got to stop him…"

"Let's chase him out…"

"We need weapons…"

"I got one…"

"Get them and hurry!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes and proceeded to find the classroom, and eventually found it, where it appeared to be vacant as most of the students are at the cafeteria, with Tsumugi being the only one there, and she greeted Satoshi as she did not expect to see him here.

Satoshi blushed at seeing her, as her beauty and charmed somewhat attracted his attention and there he asked her if she has seen Ritsu, and there Tsumugi said that Ritsu is currently busy at a laboratory and won't be back for 30 minutes.

The younger Tainaka sibling sighed as he told her the reason why he came, and Tsumugi smiled, telling him that she will deliver the item to Ritsu later, which he nodded and thanked her for the help, which she said it is nothing.

"Oh, it's okay, Satoshi-kun. I'll see to it that Ri-chan will receive it."

"That's good to hear."

"Do you like to...?"

"Um…I'm fine. I should be going."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see. Thanks for visiting."

"S-sure…"

After that, Satoshi left the classroom and intended to leave, but then he accidentally got lost and ended up at an adjacent stairway leading to the balcony of the school building, where he saw the campus area and the school gate.

As Satoshi stood by the stairs, he glanced at the skies and wondered what to do next, as he felt like wanting to hang out by the mall, then head back home. By then he glanced by the school gate where he saw a person getting in, but then the 13-year old boy noticed that the person, a female, is walking in a wobbled way, as if she is either drunk or is struggling in pain.

Fortunately Satoshi has his binoculars and uses it and glanced the person.

The next scene shows that a female teacher is passing by and thinking that the visitor needed help, the teacher approached her and tried to assist her, but then the scene showed that the visitor turns out to be a walking corpse, where it showed that her backside has a HUGE bite, exposing her severed kidneys and bones.

The corpse then grabbed the teacher, then bites her neck, tearing the flesh and began chewing it, resulting in blood spilling on the ground as the teacher screaming in pain.

Satoshi stared wide-eyed in horror at what he just saw, and went back inside the school building and find help. To his dismay the hallway is empty and he frantically looked for someone until he passed by the classroom where Tsumugi is in.

He entered, where classes are in session, and the students and a teacher are startled, where Tsumugi saw Satoshi, noting the distressed look on his face and she approached him and urged him to calm down and asked what is wrong.

There Satoshi told her what he saw and what happened, and she asked him if he is sure.

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's true!"

"Maybe you just…"

"Do you think I would come here and make things up?!"

"Calm down, Satoshi-kun…"

"But…"

"Relax…calm down…"

"…"

However, the teacher arrogantly dismissed the claim and ordered Satoshi to leave the classroom saying he is disturbing the students, but the younger boy stated his case but the teacher resorted to intimidation and yelled at him to leave.

"I said get out!"

"But…"

"Out!"

"Listen, sir…"

"I said get out!"

"Sir, I…"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT, YOU BRAT!"

"…"

However, seeing that Satoshi is not lying, she urged the teacher to hear him out, but the teacher threatened to have her stand outside the classroom if she doesn't take her seat, but Satoshi tells her that they need to find Ritsu and call the police.

Tsumugi saw the look on the younger boy's eyes and she is convinced that he is telling the truth and leaves the classroom with Satoshi. The other students wondered if there is truth to Satoshi's claim, but the teacher kicked the chair quite violently and told the students to stick to lecture or else he would expel them, and the students fearfully obliges.

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

-x-

A minute later Tsumugi and Satoshi are running through the hallway as they are looking for a teacher who would listen, and soon Sawako Yamanaka passed by and asked the two teens why are they running, and she adjusted her eyeglasses upon hearing the boy's claims, and asked if he is sure about what he just said.

Satoshi nodded and stood by his word, and Sawako said she will check it out but advised the two teens to stay put just in case if what Satoshi said is true and thus their safety is a number one priority.

By then a student came and had a distressed look, and went to Sawako and showed her the smartphone where its internet data is opened and revealed the live news about what is happening at the city, and there Sawako stared in shock at what she just saw.

The live footage showed that people are in a panic where BLOODIED people are walking slowly and grabbed their prey, biting and eating them before going to their next nearest targets, while policemen are frantically shooting the walking corpses yet they keep on moving.

Tsumugi started to get worried and asked Satoshi if this is what he meant about the incident he saw near the school gate, which the younger boy nodded.

"Yeah, exactly like that!"

"No way…"

"That's why I told you earlier but that teacher won't listen to reason…"

"If that's so, then this is bad…"

"We need to find nee-chan and…"

"Satoshi…"

"Please…"

"…"

By then the intercom spoke where the dispatcher announced that there is a FIGHT taking place and requested a teacher to quell the fight, but then the dispatcher began to scream as she herself is being mobbed, and the voices of moaning from intruders can be heard.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGRRRAAHH…"

"RRRAAAHH… "

"RRROOOAAARRR…"

"AAAIIIEEE! STOP! HELP! AAAIIIEE!"

"GGGRRRAAHH…"

"RRRAAAHH… "

"RRROOOAAARRR…"

Several students at various classrooms heard it, and are starting to grasp the situation, in which the look of terror can be seen on their faces. The first year students and classmates, Azusa Nakano, Jun Suzuki, and Ui Hirasawa, blinked their eyes upon hearing what transpired, and the trio opted to wait, not wanting to spark a panic and cause a stampede.

"Ui…Jun…"

"Yeah…"

"Azusa-chan…"

"Let's not react. We need to calm down…"

"Right…"

"Okay…"

"The last thing we need is a stampede…so we…"

"Got it."

"Okay…"

At a laboratory room, Yui Hirasawa and Ritsu heard it as well, and there the drummer sensed that something is not right and tells Yui that they need to fetch Tsumugi and Mio then quietly evacuate the school.

"Yui…"

"Ri-chan…"

"Let's head back to the classroom and fetch Mio and Mugi…"

"Got it."

"Then we evacuate."

"We need to fetch Nodoka-chan as well."

"Okay. We should get going."

"Right."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the horror commences and now Sakuragaoka is now being invaded, and Satoshi's attempt to warn the school came too late, and soon chaos and bloodbath are about to begin…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter begins the HORRORFEST as zombies attack the students, whilst the K-On characters struggle to stay alive…

See you in six to eight weeks (around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
